


I'd Kill (Again) For You

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Killer AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha is a serial killer who loses his memories, but gets an interest in a certain boy he can't help but notice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Kill (Again) For You

The killer ran, not daring to stop and catch his breath. One wrong move, and he was dead. As he darted through dark alleyways, he found himself confronted by a brick wall. Dead end.

"Shit..." He muttered, his golden eyes searching for a way out, any way he could find. That was when he spied him. A boy about his age with black hair and a pretty face. Just before a bullet passed through him, he thought, _I want him_.

\---

“Where… Am I?” The man asked, looking around at his surroundings. There were doctors and policemen all around him, but he couldn’t tell how many, as his vision was heavily blurred.

“The subject has woken up!”

“Be careful, he has been classified as highly dangerous!”

“Dammit, why should we help him? He’s a murderer! We should have just let him die!”

“No! It’s our job, whether we like it or not!”

“He’ll have to serve for his crimes, not die like an animal!” He didn’t really understand what was going on, but he assumed it was about him. _Murderer…? I am…?_ He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was dry as a bone.

“Shut up!” One policeman, presumably the chief, shouted. Then, he turned his attention to the patient. “Can you understand me?” Slowly, he nodded. His limbs felt heavy, and his mind was still foggy, but at least he could do that. “Good. We need to have a nice, long talk...”

\---

 _Release_ _._ The cold autumn air felt nice on his skin after months of being locked up as courts decided his fate. Now, with a plea of insanity, he was home free as long as he saw a psychiatrist. _Finally_ _!_ He looked around in wonder. _So this is the outside, eh? Hmm, seems boring._ Suddenly, his eyes locked with another’s, and a shooting pain went through his head, a few fragments of memories collecting in his mind like an old photo album having the dust brushed off of it. _I want him_ _._ The man walked towards him, as if drawn by the mysterious boy.

“Hello,” He began. “I’m Kuroha. And you are?” The boy looked up, startled.

“Me? Why do you care?”

“Huh? I was just wondering. A boy as cute as you must have an equally cute name, no?” He blushed, stuttering.

“Sh- Shintaro… Now will you leave me alone?” Kuroha let out a small laugh.

“I’m afraid not! You, darling, have piqued my interest…”

\---

Beautiful. He looked absolutely beautiful like this. Tied up, crying, begging to be let go, for it all to stop…

“Like I could ever, Shin-ta-ro~” Kuroha drew out the syllables on his tongue, licking his lips hungrily. “If I did, you’d be all alone again!” He motioned to one of the multitudes of bodies on the floor. “They’ll do you no good! All you have is me! Don’t you _like_ _me_ , Shintaro? Don’t you **_love_** me?” Pressing the bloodied knife’s blade against his hostage’s neck, he continued, “Don’t you?”

“Please… Stop… No… No, no, this can’t be real…” He shut his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks. However, the pain in his neck as the blade sliced a thin line across his neck proved it was. “Why…?”

“Why? Because I l-o-v-e you, of course! And soon, I know you’ll love me too.” Under his breath, Shintaro let out a soft “I’m sorry”.


End file.
